The virtual reality system is a computer simulation system where a virtual world can be created and experienced, and provides a multi-source information fused interactive systematic simulation of 3D dynamic view and entity behaviors. It employs a computer to generate a simulation environment where the users are immersed. For example, a user may interact with the virtual reality system by wearing a virtual reality device such as a virtual reality helmet.
In recent years, the Android system gradually becomes the preferred operation system in various virtual reality systems due to the advantages of open sources and complete ecological environment. However, the left-eye picture and the right-eye picture of the virtual reality device are independent from each other, and two pictures are required simultaneously. While the existed Android applications are not specially developed and designed for the virtual reality device, and they have only one picture that cannot meet the user's requirement. As a result, the massive Android applications cannot be used in the virtual reality system, and there occurs a problem that the virtual reality system lacks applications and has a poor ecological environment.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.